Perdida de memoria
by Aria221
Summary: Karin y Toshiro se odian a muerte, ambos tuvieron una historia en el pasado pero cuando Hinamori ingreso a estudiar con ellos se odiaron por diferentes motivos que se iran descubriendo a través de sus recuerdos pero que pasará si una Karin totalmente cambiada aparece? Podrá Toshiro enamorarse de ella una vez más? O es que el sentimiento nunca se fue? c:
1. Accidente

**Hitsukarin *-***

* * *

Esta historia fue inspirada al leer el Fic de **Iker18 **se llama "Prueba de amor" aksjaksjas ME ENCANTA *-* Pasen a su fic es taaan waa . (Solopasen!)

Mi fic la verdad que no tiene nada que ver con el suyo jajaja pero igual me inspire para escribir de nuevo al leer su Fic. ;) En fin…

La historia va así… Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin son los líderes de la escuela de Karakura (Después del director) por así decirlo. Karin se apoderó del lado sur de la escuela mientras que Toshiro se apoderó del lado norte. Al lado sur se le llama "Karin A" y lado norte "Toshiro B". Ambos se odian a muerte desde el momento en que Toshiro llego a la ciudad, para colmo Toshiro pudo haber estado en una de las 5 clases diferentes de la escuela pero el eligió la clase 3-A que viene a ser la de Karin. Así que el único lugar en el cual Toshiro y Karin pueden estar juntos es la clase 3-A que está en el centro del lado sur y norte.

NOTA: Quiero aclarar que en este Fic Rukia e Ichigo se casaron y se fueron a viajar por el mundo, así que no los menciono mucho porque si no me desvío del tema xd (Espero la comprensión ^^)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "Accidente" **

Una joven de cabello marrón, delgada, vestida con uniforme de secundaria, toca la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Mientras que desde adentro en la cama debajo de las sabanas una joven se movía. —¡Karin-chan! —gritó su gemela peli-marrón. Pero al ver que no había respuesta volvió a gritar. —¡Karin-chan! ¡Vamos levántate se hace tarde! —gritó de nuevo pero nada. Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con pestillo. —¡Vamos Karin-chan! ¡Karin-chan! ¡Solo faltan 15 min. Para la escuela! —pero aun así su gemela seguía en la cama tapándose con una almohada para no oír los gritos de su hermana. —¡Karin-chan! ¡Karin-chan! ¡Karin-chan! ¡Karin-chan! ¡Kariiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaan~! —gritó de nuevo hasta quedarse sin aire y en ese mismo instante vio la puerta abierta y una persona con todo el cabello en el rostro.

—Yuzu…. Buenos días… —dijo la peli-negro sin ganas con las ojeras que se le notaban hasta más no poder.

—Bueno ya me voy! Tienes…. —mira su reloj—. 13 min. Para llegar —Le guiña el ojo—. Te quiero Karin —le dice mientras corría hacia abajo.

—¿13 min eh? … … … —después de segundos—. ¡13 MIN! —gritó la peli-negro alterada y entró corriendo a la habitación para darse una ducha. Prendió su equipo de sonido y puso a todo volumen su música mientras se bañaba.

**10min. Después…**

—¡Maldición! Creo que me demoré demasiado… —dijo la peli-negro al ver el reloj. Solo le quedaban 3 min. Y la escuela quedab 7min desde su casa, se cambió lo más rápido posible y salió sin desayunar hasta la escuela.

Mientras la morocha corría lo más rápido hasta su escuela vio pasar un auto a toda velocidad, ella inmediatamente reaccionó al darse cuenta de quién era. Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba en el auto y al parecer estaba retrasado pero al ver a Karin corriendo detuvo el auto y retrocedió. Karin se quedó anonadada no podía creer que el fuera a llevarla a la escuela o al menos eso pensaba.

—¿Tarde Kurosaki? —le preguntó con sarcasmo a la vez que le sonreía.

—Pfff demasiado bueno para ser verdad… —murmuró la peli-negro al ver la expresión del ojos turquesa—. ¡Sigue tu camino, Hitsugaya! —Le grito la peli-negro, pateando su auto—.

—¡Hey! —le gritó pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra Karin tuvo una idea.

—Sabes que… —dijo la peli-negro empujando a Toshiro dentro del auto—. Me ire contigo! Así llegamos temprano —Le guiña el ojo—.

—¡Prefiero morir antes que compartir un auto contigo! ¡No avances! —le indicó al chofer.

—¡Si quieres seguir vivo es mejor que avances! —le gritó Karin mientras sostenía a Toshiro de las manos y de las piernas (con sus piernas) para que no se moviera.

—¡Si no quieres perder tu empleo es mejor que no avances! —gritó el peli-blanco a la vez que forcejeaba con Karin.

—¡Que amenazante! —le gritó Karin al peli-blanco al cual sostuvo con más fuerza de la rabia—. ¡Avanza! ¡Yo te daré trabajo solo avanza! —gritaba Karin.

El chofer todo nervioso no sabía que hacer hasta que un policía en moto anunció por un megáfono que no era zona de estacionamiento y el chofer decidió avanzar hasta la escuela.

Tremendo giró que dio el chofer hizo que Karin quedara encima de Toshiro como si lo estuviera montando. (Mente perver activada .)

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? —Preguntó el chofer y al ver la pose de ambos se sonrojo—. Y-¡Ya llegamos! —gritó exaltado.

Karin se levantó lo más rápido posible sin ningún tipo de expresión y salió del auto presionando su cuerpo con las partes íntimas de Toshiro a lo que él se sonrojo pero Karin siguió corriendo.

—¡Ufff A tiempo! —dijo Karin dentro de la escuela, siguió corriendo hasta la clase y detrás de ella venía Toshiro algo sonrojado pero igual corriendo.

Al mismo instante que ellos entran el timbre suena y Karin hace un gesto de "Wuju lo logré" y se sienta en su asiento. Mientras que Toshiro entra sonrojado intentando disimular lo sucedido y se sienta.

Todos empiezan a murmurar si llegaron juntos o algo por estilo a lo que ambos niegan rotundamente.

**Más tarde, en la hora del almuerzo…**

**En el lado "Karin A" (Sur)**

—¡¿Nos puedes explicar por qué razón llegaste a la clase con Toshiro?! —preguntó uno de los amigos de Karin.

—¡Si, si, si! —gritó el rubio—. Será que… estaban recordando viejos…. —pero antes que terminara la oración Karin lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando lejos.

—Solo se me cruzó en el camino —dijo la peli-negro con un aura negra alrededor.

—Tranquila Karin… no fue su intención… —dijo el afro asustado.

—Que importa… Déjenme comer —dijo otra vez con su mirada fría y calmada.

—Bien, cambiando de tema… ¡Hoy es el concierto de ONE OK ROCK! ¡Están preparados cierto?! —decía todo emocionado el mega-neko mientras enseñaba las entradas.

—¡Wa! Con todo ese rollo lo olvidé! —gritó Karin al ver las entradas.

—¿Paso a recogerte no? —preguntó el castaño.

—¡Claro Haru! —dijo la peli-negro sonriendo.

El afro (Ya recuperado), el rubio y el mega-neko murmuraron y le hicieron ojitos a Haru desde atrás.

—¡Qué?! —preguntó Karin extrañada.

—Nada, nada… —dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras que Haru se sonrojaba.

—Bueno... a las… —Karin estaba a punto de dar la hora en que la recogía pero una llamada interrumpió la conversación. —¿Hola? ¿Papá? —preguntaba Karin a través del celular.

—Karin-chan~ ¿Puedes hacerle un favor a tu padre hoy? —algo nervioso y a la ves amoroso. —Por favor Karin-chan~ es algo importante ¿Si, si, si, si, si?

—¡Ya dime! ¡Viejo idiota! —saltaba enojada mientras respondía por el celular.

—¿Vas con Yuzu de comprar antes de que anochezca? —dijo nervioso—. Bueno adiós Karin-chan~ hay interferencia! Byebye~~

—¡¿Qué?! Hey no! Tengo que… ashh! Grrr… —Karin cuelga enojada y se acerca a su grupo—. Lo siento Haru saldré pero está bien si iré lo que pasa es que mejor nos encontramos allá de acuerdo? —dice sonriendo.

—_Como negarme a esa sonrisa… _—pensó el castaño—. De acuerdo. A las 8pm en la puerta del concierto ¿Ok?

—¡Claro! —asintió ella sonriente.

**Al mismo tiempo…**

**En el lado "Toshiro B" (Norte)**

—Toshiro hoy tenemos partido amistoso, ¿Vendrás no es así? —dijo un morocho. Pero el peli-blanco se quedaba mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Toshiro? —siguieron preguntando sus amigos.

—¡¿Toshiro?! —Alzo la voz, a lo que Toshiro desvío su mirada del cielo—. ¡Dios Toshiro! ¿Qué andas mirando? —el morocho miro el "cielo" pero se desvío su mirada en la ventana del 3cer piso. Era ella, una de las razones por las que Toshiro y Karin ya no eran amigos. —¡Ehhh! Así que era ella… —su amigo hace una mirada pícara hacia Toshiro a la cual él se sonroja y sonríe.

—¡Cof, cof! Dime, ¿Qué ibas a decir? —le pregunta Toshiro haciendo la cara de serio.

—Más tarde, Toshiro, Ah… —suspira—. Tenemos el partido… supongo que podrás, ¿No? —le pregunta un peli-azul interrogando su rostro de arriba a abajo.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué hora? —preguntó el peli-blanco nervioso.

Un rubio contestó —A las 7pm… —todos vieron el rostro de Toshiro, era completamente de "No puedo a esa hora" pero nadie dijo nada, hasta que…

—¡Bueno! ¡Dale! ¿Tienes que salir con momo no? —dijo el morocho. Y al instante todos los demás se enojaron—. Puedes perderte el partido de hoy pero el de mañana sí que es importante eh! —le aclaro.

—Idiota… —murmuro el peli-azul.

—Imbécil diría yo… —siguió el rubio.

—¡Kojiro! ¡Nova! —exclamó el morocho a ambos enojado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo el timbre del término del receso sonó y todos volvieron a clase.

Ya en clase Toshiro y Karin se sentaban a extremos de cada uno ya que no podían soportarse. El grupo de Karin se sentaba a su alrededor excepto Haru (Él era de otra clase) y el grupo de Toshiro se sentaba a su alrededor.

Karin y su grupo conversaban en voz baja sobre el concierto que ella iba a tener más tarde con Haru, mandándole indirectas sobre los sentimientos de él hacia ella pero ella no entendía eso.

Mientras que del lado de Toshiro el solo miraba hacia la ventana a ver si veía a Momo desde ahí pero no alcanzaba a ver nada con su estatura xD. Mientras que sus amigos le hablaban y el ni les prestaba atención.

Más tarde a la hora de salida Karin y Toshiro salían por los extremos de la escuela pero en la puerta de entrada/salida se volvían a juntar…

Karin venía con su grupo de amigos a excepción de Haru que no se le veía. Y del mismo lado venía Toshiro caminando con su grupo, pero de un momento a otro se juntó con ellos una peli-negro que tenía el cabello sostenido en una media coleta.

El grupo de Karin no le prestó atención y Karin solo esperaba ver salir a Haru ya que sin él no se iban a sus casas. Mientras que los amigos de Toshiro (Kojiro y Nova) se alejaron con un rostro de "No la soporto" y se acercaron a saludar a Karin, el único que se quedo fue Toki (El morocho).

—¡Karin! —dijo Nova.

—¡Hey, Karin! —sonrió Kojiro.

—¡Oh! ¡Kojiro, Nova! —sonrió Karin y levanto la mano para saludarlos pero ellos se acercaron tan rápido y le dieron besos en la mejilla cada uno a lo que ella quedo sonrojada. —¡Idiotas! —dijo con timidez y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas a lo que ellos sonrieron.

—¡Uy! Señorita sonrojada a quién estas esperando? —preguntó Nova.

—A Haru —dijo algo preocupada—. Se demora tanto… Pff bueno es muy tarde! Tengo que hacer cosas chicos, le dices a Haru que tuve que irme antes y que nos vemos allá —decía mientras se alejaba a toda prisa.

—Se fue… —dijo el afro.

—Chicos salúdennos! —dijo Kojiro riendo.

—¡Habla cabeza de paja! —dijo Nova. Todos reían y se saludaban con expresiones raras.

—Van de camino a casa? —pregunto Kojiro.

—Sí, pero estamos esperando a Ha… —se interrumpió por un ruido.

—¡Karin! —grito un castaño desde lejos.

—Ya vino… nos vamos? —dijo el afro.

—Si si…. —respondió Tsuna (El rubio que fue golpeado por Karin)

—¡Y Karin?! —exaltado, agitado y preocupado.

—Ya se fue… ¡Vamos! Te va a esperar en el concierto ya sabes… vámonos. —respondió el mega-neko.

—B-bueno… —decepcionado.

Los demás siguieron sin prestar atención a sus pucheros, y del lado de Toshiro…

**En las calles de Karakura, del lado opuesto al que iban sus amigos…**

Momo estaba en silencio mirado el suelo como si tuviera miedo de caerse, pero si te fijabas en su mirada la tenía llena de tristeza.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Toshiro desviando la mirada.

—Tus amigos… —murmuro ella sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

—¿Eh? —el peli-blanco no entendió.

—¡Tus amigos! —grito ella.

—Ah…. —se dio cuenta que estaba enojada—. Lo sé… ellos…

—¡Sí! Aún siguen prefiriendo a Karin… —siguió diciendo enojada.

—Pero sabes que… —la tomo del brazo—. Yo te prefiero a ti… —la beso—. Mejor?

—Mejor... —le sonrió.

**Más tarde en casa de Karin casi las 7pm…**

—Me daré un baño Karin-chan~ —le dice su hermana a la peli-negro.

—Ok, ya esto de salida nos vemos más tarde.

—De acuerdo —le grita desde arriba—. Te quiero~

Ya afuera Karin sale lo más rápido posible y al ver que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde decidió tomar el camino que nunca toma para ir a la estación de tren, nadie nunca pasa por ahí ya que es muy callado y la mayoría de la gente tiene miedo que les roben o algo así pero a ella no le importó ya que cualquier ladrón o buscapleitos que oye el nombre de "Kurosaki" sale huyendo pero esta vez sería diferente…

Karin corría por aquel callejón y se dio cuenta de un grito, ella se asustó pero luego reaccionó y pensó que debería ir a ayudar per o justo al voltear aquél callejón…

—Pero miren nada más… —Dijo un hombre musculoso, sin cabello y enojado—. No pensé que hoy me vengaría de ti Kurosaki… —dijo aquél hombre que a la vez sostenía a una mujer de los cabellos (ella fue la del grito).

—¡¿Tú?! —la peli-negro tembló pero luego se armó de valor—. ¡Suéltala!

—No te incumbe esto Kurosaki, mejor por qué no peleamos? Esta vez yo ganaré…

—Como quieras… Pero rápido que tengo que salir… —Dijo ella despreocupada.

—¡Ok! —Arrojó a la mujer a un lado donde estaban sus dos subordinados y corrió hacia Karin—. ¡Hoy acabaré contigo enana! —gritó.

Karin salió corriendo en la dirección en la que había venido pero al estar tan oscuro (porque los postes de luz no funcionaban) se metió a una calle sin salida y decidió esconderse en una casa abandonada.

—Sal de donde quiera que estés Kurosaki! ¡Acabaré contigo y luego te violaré! —gritó el maldito pervertido.

Mientras Karin subía las escaleras, llego al segundo piso y el hombre revisaba por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a donde Karin.

—Parece que ya no tienes donde correr… —dijo este, con rostro de enfermo y avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba corriendo? —dijo la peli-negro muy sarcástica. —_Una vez que se acerque… ¡Lo lanzaré! _

Brrr, Brrrr… (Sonido de celular)

Karin se distrajo por un momento al oír el celular y al voltear a ver al hombre, este la intento coger de la cintura pero en vez de eso la empujo al vacío y ella caía lentamente.

—¡Oh-ho! —dijo Karin—. _Fue divertido mientras duro —_dijo la peli-negro sin gritar solo una persona paso por su mente… aquél joven de cabello blanco que tal vez en este momento ese momento estaba "haciéndolo" con ella.

El hombre musculo gritó de horror al ver a Karin caer al suelo. Asustado corrió hacia abajo y salió huyendo con los demás hombres dejando a la otra mujer tirada en el suelo. Esta mujer se acercó hacia Karin, cogió el celular de ella y llamo a la ambulancia.

**Más tarde en el hospital…**

—Papá tranquilízate, es mejor que le avisemos a Ichigo… —dijo Yuzu conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Karin estará bien… Ichigo está de viaje con Rukia-chan, no podemos interrumpir lo llamaré cuando todo se mejoré…

Yuzu cogió el teléfono y avisó a los amigos de Karin. Rato después ellos llegaron.

El doctor salió de analizar a Karin y dijo:

"Karin no necesito ninguna cirugía ya que su cabeza no se rompió, solo tuvo un pequeño derrame de sangre lo cual le costaría un poco, su cuerpo está bien pero si sigue en estado de inconsciencia puede que ella entre en coma o puede que pierda la memoria"

Yuzu e Isshin se echaron a llorar y no podían controlarse hasta que Isshin decidió calmarse por el bien de Yuzu, mientras que los amigos de Karin en especial Haru estaban tristes y no podían hacer nada.

Al día siguiente…

Todos se quedaron en el hospital esperando para saber de Karin y en la sala cuidados intensivos estaba Isshin junto con Yuzu, el doctor entro a revisar a Karin a ver si no había entrado en estado de coma…

Pero en ese mismo instante vieron los ojos de Karin abrirse.

—¡Karin-chan! —gritó Yuzu emocionada y derramó lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Mi adorada Karin~! —grito Isshin

—¿Quiénes son… ustedes? —dijo la peli-negro sorprendida.

El doctor, Yuzu e Isshin se sorprendieron y a la vez se asustaron… Karin… perdió… la memoria?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…. **

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic *-* asaksjask me demoré mucho en el primer cap pero en un rato más colgaré el cap 2 *-* asjaksjas es que las ideas vienen tan rápido jajaja c: Karin no pierdas la memoria T-T aunque…. Neee' ni saben lo se les espera ¡Hinamori y Toshiro! **

**Prox. Cap. "La nueva Karin"**

* * *

**Aguante Hitsukarin e Ichiruki *-* **

**Byebye~~ **


	2. ¡La nueva Karin!

**Capítulo 2 "La nueva Karin"**

* * *

Después de haberse levantado y haber traumatizado a todos con sus palabras "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" a la peli-negro le fueron explicando todo lo sucedido, pero aun así para ella era muy extraño haber perdido sus recuerdos en tan solo un golpe, ya que le contaban que "Karin" era muy fuerte, atlética, y tenía un millón de virtudes las cuales a la "Nueva Karin" le parecía demasiado extraño que haya perdido la memoria y aunque tratara de recordar nada se le venía a la mente ni siquiera su propio nombre.

Los únicos enterados de lo sucedido eran su familia y sus mejores amigos (Haru, Mega-neko, el afro, Tsuna) así que ellos se encargaron de avisar en la escuela a lo que los maestros y el director lo comprobaron dando una visita a casa de Karin. Efectivamente había perdido la memoria, ella no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada y hasta su comportamiento era totalmente lo contrario a su actitud normal, los profesores y director prefirieron guardarse los comentarios y el padre de Karin les pidió que guardaran en secreto su pérdida de memoria para no perjudicarla y así tal vez recordaba más rápido y ellos asintieron.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que Karin no iba a la escuela mientras que todos los días era visitada por sus amigos y en una de esas visitas Nova y Kojiro también fueron a ver qué pasaba y se dieron con la sorpresa de que Karin era una chica "Nueva".

—¡Oh! ¡Kojiro, Nova! —se sorprendió Yuzu ya que ellos no venían muy seguido a ver a Karin.

—¿Es cierto lo que nos dijeron Haru y los demás? —preguntó Kojiro.

—Vaya, queríamos que guardaran el secreto pero parece que se les soltó. —dijo algo enojada la peli-marrón.

—¡No deben ocultarnos los problemas! ¡Ella también es nuestra amiga! —replicó Kojiro.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. ¡Vamos!, ¿van a pasar o no? ¿Vinieron a verla no? —dijo sonriendo la joven de ojos claros.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron ambos.

Ya arriba Yuzu abrió la puerta de la habitación de Karin…

—Pero antes… Ella está… como decirlo… algo cambiada, ya saben, no recuerda nada pero si la ayudan a recordar un poco tal vez sea de buena ayuda —dijo algo nerviosa la gemela y se retiró dejándolos pasar.

—¿Hola? —preguntaron ambos al ver que Karin estaba echada boca abajo sobre su cama, leyendo un manga y con unos audífonos grandes en los oídos.

Karin no escucho sus palabras.

—¡N-Nova! —Se alteró Kojiro—. Estas… estas… ¡¿Viendo lo mismo que yo?! —le decía el peli-azul sin dejar de mirar a "Karin".

—S-¡Sí! Es… es… ¡Karin usando un vestido! —gritó el rubio mirando más de cerca el cuerpo de Karin.

—Ka-¡Kawai! —gritaron ambos y Karin reaccionó y volteó.

—¡Wa! —Gritó la peli-negro al ver a ambos chicos y rápidamente se levantó de la cama de un salto y ellos lograron ver parte de sus bragas y cayeron al suelo derramando sangre—. ¡Hey! ¡Hey pervertidos! ¡Levántense! —dijo mientras les aplastaba la cara con un pie.

—Sigue siendo agresiva pero… —decía Nova entre cortado mientras su cara era aplastada.

—Más linda… —continuó diciendo Kojiro.

Ambos se levantaron y lo más sorprendente fue ver a Karin cara a cara. Su peinado, su ropa, y todo era diferente.

—¡Tu! —gritó Kojiro mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro muy notable—. _No puedo, ella… es… ¡Perfecta! ¡No puedo contenerme! ¡Mi cuerpo quema! Tengo que… hacer algo… ¡Haz algo! ¡Ahora! ¡Es ahora o nunca! _—el peli-azul no resistió más al ver a Karin tan indefensa era una combinación de ternura con maldad, él no sabía lo que sentía en ese instante pero tenía que hacer algo para calmar su calentura. El peli-azul tomo de los hombros a Karin, la miró fijamente y la beso.

—Ko-¿Kojiro? ¡¿Kojiro?! —gritó asustado por no saber cómo reaccionaría Karin, sorprendido por o entender lo que acababa de hacer Kojiro.

El peli-azul soltó a Karin y ella se quedó anonadada y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella no entendía nada ¿Quiénes era ellos? Por la forma en que reaccionó el rubio no podía ser su novio o algo así, así que Karin solo atinó a golpearlo en su estómago y el cayó a la cama sin aire.

—Igual… eres linda —dijo casi sin voz.

—¡Kojiro! —gritó el rubio y luego miro a Karin—. ¡Karin!

—¡¿Qué?! Estuvo mal? El acaba de besarme . —dijo Karin nerviosa y aun sonrojada.

—No, bueno… es que… Esto es confuso… —dijo Nova.

—¿A qué te refieres? Espera! Antes que todo, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó la peli-negro.

—Pues… Soy Nova y él es Koj… —ella lo interrumpió.

—Kojiro… si lo sé, lo escuché —dijo desviando la mirada—. Bueno… ¿a qué vinieron?

—Pues… —decía el rubio mientras que Kojiro se levantó—. Vinimos a ver como estabas.

—Ya veo… —se le acercó y analizo su rostro, lo cual hizo que el rubio se sonrojara—. Nova… dime… ustedes son mis amigos o algo más de mí? —preguntó la peli-negro mordiéndose un dedo.

—Yo… bueno… —sonrojado.

—Somos tus amigos —Dijo el peli-azul ya levantado—. Pero no te puedo negar que tus mejores amigos son los otros chicos que te vinieron a visitar los días anteriores —dijo el peli-azul muy serio.

—Vaya… esto es complicado —dijo la peli-negro volteando a ver hacia la ventana.

—¿En qué modo? —preguntó Nova.

—Pues… siento más confianza con ustedes que con ellos… —dijo algo triste.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendieron ambos.

—Siento que ellos… No me dijeron la verdad en algo… es complicado pero, creo que ellos me ocultan algo, algo de mí, no sé que es pero sé que me ocultan algo —dijo ella con un tono de gran seriedad.

Ambos (Rubio y peli-azul) se dieron unas miradas como si supieran que ocultaban pero era solo una suposición.

Karin volteó a verlos y sonrió. —Quiero que me digan todo lo que saben de mí y… quiero que se conviertan en mis mejores amigos *-* —dijo la peli-negro con una sonrisa enorme lo cual a ellos les hizo sonrojarse.

—Tu… —murmuró Nova.

—¿Dime?

—Pues… esta… muy linda hoy —dijo mientras la observaba. Ahora que se daba cuenta Karin tenía el cabello suelto, o era la típica coleta que siempre llevaba, se había soltado el cabello, se había hecho un pequeño cerquillo muy parecido al de Rukia pero a su estilo, tenía puesto un vestido amarillo que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros debajo del trasero y nada más, unas botas marrones hasta la mitad de la rodilla las cuales se le veían muy femeninas y una calavera que sostenía la mitad de su cabello casi casi como una media cola.

Karin se sonrojó y solo desvío su mirada. —B-Ba-¡Baka! —grito ella sonrojada.

—La "Nueva Karin" es muy atractiva! —exclamó emocionado Kojiro.

—¡Urusai! —Gritó la peli-negro desviando su mirada de nuevo—. M-Mejor comiencen a decirme todo sobre la escuela! —gritó a lo cual ellos comenzaron con el discurso.

Al mismo tiempo que Nova y Kojiro le contaban todo lo que sabían sobre ella, por otro lado en casa de Toshiro…

—¡Toshiro! ¡Ah! No por favor! ¡Dije que no quería! ¡Ah! ¡Toshiro! ¡Toshiro! —gritaba una chica de voz muy ruidosa y al gritar esa última palabra el peli-blanco se detuvo.

—L-Lo siento… —dijo él y se alejó de ella.

—Toshiro… lo siento, es que hoy me lastime mis labios así que no puedo besarte… lo siento, lo siento. —dijo ella mientras se le acercaba—. Pero… desde hace unos días haz estado raro… no sé qué es lo que te sucede pero… siento como si te pasara algo. ¡Puedes confiar en mí! Soy tu novia después de todo… —esa última frase la dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé… pero… ahora no puedo. Es mejor que vayas a tu casa Hinamori —el peli-blanco abrió la puerta y le indicó la salida—. Hablamos luego.

Hinamori salió de su casa con muchas incógnitas en la cabeza pero aun así entendió que Toshiro estaba en un estado en el cual no quería hablar con nadie.

Toshiro se recostó en la cama y empezó a recordar lo sucedido horas antes…

**[Flashback]**

**En el supermercado…**

—¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se fue esa enana? —dijo una peli-negro vestida muy femeninamente. (Era la misma ropa que describí allá arriba xd)

**Del otro lado del pasillo…**

—¡Argh! ¡No debí faltar a la escuela! ¡Esto de hacer el desayuno es tan aburrido! —decía un peli-blanco mientras veía que productos comprar.

—¡Dios no la encuentr… —Karin iba gritando por todo los pasillos y al dar la vuelta en unos de ellos se chocó con un peli-blanco pero antes de caer al suelo fue sostenida por la mano de éste chico.

—L-¡Lo siento! —gritó ella sonrojada.

—Karin? —murmuro él.

—B-Bueno… fu-fue tu culpa! Ya sabes! T-¡Tú! ¡Ibas mu-muy rápido seguro buscando a alguien! ¡Q-Que irresponsable de tu parte! —lo señalo la peli-negro no paraba de decir muy sonrojada.

—¡Hey! —Gritó Toshiro—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, extrañado ya que ella y él no se soportaban y cada vez que se veían Karin no le dirigía la palabra más que para burlarse.

—S-Sí! Di-digo… ¡No! _Este chico se preocupa por mí… pero… ¡¿por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando o veo?! —_Pensó la peli-negro intentando controlar su sonrojo.

—Oye Ka- —pero fue interrumpido al mismo instante en que iba a decirle su nombre.

—¡Karin-chan~! ¡No me asustes así! ¡Vamos! —era Yuzu, su gemela, que le lanzo una mirada asesina a Toshiro. La tomo del brazo y se fue con ella hasta la caja—. ¿Sucedió algo con ese chico? —preguntó la peli-marrón intrigada.

—N-No… solo choque con el… Acaso… ¿lo conoces?

—P-¡Para nada! —respondió alterada—. Nada…

Miles de recuerdos atravesaron la mente de la peli-marrón pero decidió no decir nada.

—_No te preocupes Karin-chan, no permitiré que te haga daño de nuevo! ¡Ni ella ni el! _—pensó la peli-marrón.

**Más tarde en casa de Yuzu…**

Tocaron la puerta y Yuzu salió a ver de quién se trataba.

—¡¿Tú?! —gritó alterada y justo después iba a cerrar la puerta pero un joven de cabello blanco la detuvo.

—¡Yuzu! Necesito hablar con ella, quiero saber… que le paso!

—Suelta la puerta! ¡No tienes nada que hablar con ella! ¡Y ella tampoco contigo! —decía mientras forcejeaba la puerta.

—¿Por qué va 2 semanas faltando a la escuela? ¿Por qué los profesores icen que está enferma? ¡La vi hoy y estaba perfecta!

—No sé de qué me hablas! ¡Tenemos derecho a tener privacidad!

—¿Engañando a los demás? ¡Mejor comienza por decirme la verdad!

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¡Ella y tú no son nada!

Toshiro dejo de forcejear y hablo en voz baja. —Lo sé…. Solo dime… que le paso? —su estado de ánimo cambio en un instante y Yuzu al verlo así se entristeció y le dijo la verdad.

—Pues… ella tuvo un accidente y se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza pero no sucedió nada grave no necesito de cirugía pero… perdió la memoria… Y pues… aunque no estamos seguros de que vaya a la escuela.

Toshiro cambio de rostro inmediatamente y entendió porque Karin había actuado así esa mañana.

—Entiendo… bueno… nos vemos…

—¡No permitiré que le hagan daño de nuevo! —gritó ella.

Toshiro se quedó quieto al oír sus palabras y luego siguió hacia adelante.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

—Cuando ira a la escuela… ahh… —suspiro el peli-blanco.

**En casa de Karin…**

—Entonces… —dijo ella sonrojada.

—¡Sí! —afirmo Nova.

—Soy ese tipo de chica?

—¡Sipi! Es complicado decirlo pero… es por eso que nos sorprendimos al verte… así —dijo Kojiro analizando su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Deja de mirar! —dicho esto le tiro una patada que lo mando hacia unos metros más atrás.

—En fin… alguna pregunta ¿Karin-chan~? —dijo pícaramente Nova.

—Pues… —sonrojada—. Si tengo el control de la mitad de la escuela quiere decir que soy la más bonita o algo así?

—No… exactamente no… Pues… la más bonita es Hinamori Momo ¬¬ —respondió Nova con un tono de desagrado en su rostro.

—Oh… y ella es? —preguntó Karin.

—Nadie en especial, solo… la novia de Toshiro.

—Toshiro es el que controla parte B de la escuela no?

—Así es.

—Bueno… entonces… Solo tengo que fingir que nada paso y listo?

—Sí pero… ¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… pienso volver a la escuela mañana mismo! —Dijo ella muy sonriente levantándose de un salto e indicando con el dedo índice hacia el cielo—. ¡¿Genial no?!

—Ja-Ja-Ja…. Pero… aun no estás del todo bien, no has recuperado tu memoria.

—¡GENIAL! —exclamó emocionado Kojiro ya repuesto del golpe que le propinó minutos antes Karin.

—¡Kojiro no la animes! Ella aún no está del tod- —pero Karin se le acercó tanto como para sentir su respiración.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —preguntó Karin con una mirada intimidante. Nova intento no mirar los ojos dominantes de Karin así que bajo la mirada y con lo que se encontró fue el escote de su vestido, logró ver su brasier y cayó hacia atrás derramando sangre en grandes cantidades.

—Demasiado… sexy…. . —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Parece que todo bien. Nos vemos mañana chicos —Dijo Karin indicando la salida de su cuarto.

Kojiro se llevó arrastrado a Nova y ya abajo…

—¡Nos vemos Yuzu! —dijo Kojiro intentando revivir a Nova.

—¿Fue demasiado shock por un día no? —dijo Yuzu entre risas.

—Bueno… si! Karin es completamente otra —dijo el sonriendo pervertida mente.

—Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana. —sonrió y ellos se fueron.

**Al día siguiente…**

—¡Karin aun no puedes ir! —Dijo Yuzu en voz alta—. ¡Papá dame una mano!

—Lo siento hija pero ella tiene razón es mejor que vuela a la escuela, a ver si así recuerda algo.

—Pero, pero…

—Pero nada! —Dijo Karin ya cansada de escuchar a su hermana—. Sé que te preocupas por mí Yuzu pero… creo que es mejor ir a la escuela…

—Yo… —ella iba a llorar pero Karin le palmoteo la cabeza.

—Aun no recuerdo nada pero… gracias por cuidarme —le sonrió y escucho la puerta tocar a lo que salió corriendo—. ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! —salió corriendo.

Afuera la estaban esperando Nova y Kojiro habían traído bicicletas y Kojiro llevaría a Karin en la suya por lo que en el trayecto Karin abrazaba a Kojiro con mucha confianza y esto hacía que él se sonrojara.

Al llegar a la escuela todo el mundo miraba a Karin, ella era como otra persona, tenía el cabello suelto y ya que estaba largo se le veía muy bien, ese flequillo en el centro de su frente la hacía ver mucho más atractiva y aún más si se comportaba como toda una Tsundere.

—¡Karin! —se oyó gritar a un grupo de chicos.

—¿Eh? —Karin vio que eran los mismos que siempre la iban a visitar así que sonrió y les hablo muy tranquila—. Hola… a ver… Haru, chico afro, Tsuna y ¡Mega-neko! —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Sí. —dijo ella sonriente. Pero se dio cuenta que no había ningún tema de conversación así que siguió el camino y ellos la siguieron.

—Ya puedes jugar pelota? —preguntó el chico afro a lo cual ella volteo a mirarlo.

—Pues... aun no lo sé… creo que me dolerá la cabeza pero… puedo intentarlo.

—Bueno, mejor no, si perdemos por ti sería peor es mejor que no juegues hasta que te recuperes…

—Ah, bueno… ¡Nova, Kojiro! —se les acerco y caminaron juntos hasta la clase.

—No creo que nos haya cambiado… por ellos, ¿No? —preguntó el mega-neko.

—No lo sé… —dijo Haru algo triste.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ella es Karin! ¡Vamos con ella! —dijo Tsuna y fueron a alcanzarla.

Se le juntaron y se acoplaron a la conversación perfectamente.

Ya en clase Karin se sentó cerca de Kojiro y Nova sin mencionar que tomo el asiento de Toshiro mientras que dejo a sus amigos de lado. Mientras que todos en la clase mencionaban lo linda que se veía Kurosaki y decían que no podía ser la misma, que las vacaciones truncas le habían ayudado.

Rato después llega Toshiro...

La primera reacción de Toshiro fue muy graciosa ya que al verla más de cerca y vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, esa falda tan corta, ese peinado y su rostro todo le parecía demasiado excitante y él quedo en un estado de shock.

—E-¡El chico del supermercado! —murmuró Karin nerviosa.

—¿Eh? —confundido Nova.

A Karin le habían explicado que tenía un rival llamado Hitsugaya Toshiro y que él tenía el control de la parte norte de la escuela pero nunca se imaginó que su rival era aquél chico apuesto del supermercado que la volvió loca.

—¡Toshiro! ¡Hey Toshiro! ¡Reacciona! —dijo Toki que venía detrás de él.

—¿Toshiro? —Preguntó Karin—. ¡¿Toshiro?! ¡¿Hitsugaya Toshiro…es él?! –gritó ella levantándose de la carpeta en un salto.

—¡Cálmate Karin! —exclamo Nova.

Tsuna, el chico afro y Mega-neko se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

—Karin, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el mega-neko.

—Tú… de verdad… perdiste la memo- —Karin lo golpeó en la puerta y le tapó la boca inmediatamente.

—Jajaja ¡Toshiro tienes que ir a la enfermería! —dijo ella muy sonriente y se lo llevo del salón.

—Veas como lo veas… ella lo golpeó… —dijo un Kojiro.

—Sí, lo vi.

—¿Que se traen ellos dos? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Tsuna, tu nunca entiendes nada… —dijo el chico afro.

—¡Basta de tanto alboroto vayan a sus asientos! —hablo la presidenta de la clase. Una chica que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y llevaba lentes, su cabello era color guinda y siempre iba detrás de Karin.

—Pero, pero… ¡Fujishima-san!

—¡Nada de peros! Nadie se mete con Kurosaki, luego me encargo de Hitsugaya! Muajajaja! —dijo con una expresión malvada.

—ella... da miedo… —dijeron todos en coro.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Creo que me excedí en escribir pero eso es porque no cumplí mi promesa de seguir escribiendo :c Gomenasasi T-T**

**Pero tuve que arreglar problemas con unos estúpidos :3 Jkasjaksj GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUW *-* **

**Espero dejen más, Ikjer18 sigue tu fic :ccc **

**Karin y Toshiro tienen una gran historia por delante *-* akjaskajsa Sé que pensaron mal en la escena de Hinamori y Toshiro Muajajaja . Fujishima es una loca xd**

* * *

**Próx. Cap "Obra escolar"**


End file.
